My Life Would Suck Without You
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: "Edmund and Lucy are arch enemy for the rest of their life. Will they be able to fix it before it will be too late?" update chapter 4! please read, enjoy, and subscribe your comment. long live King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant! Peace...!
1. Respect

**A / N** ; So, I don't really know or guess that you will like this guys, because the story is not in the same era with the Pevensie's. You can tell that it happens in present, specifically 2010 / 2011. I thought to make the last story for Ed/Lu like I said before in **Dear Aslan, are you there? This is me Edmund Pevensie** story, the continuation from the previous stories I wrote, but I think my mind and my hands want me to do different things. So, voila… Just let's see how it will turn out and tell me what you think. Last but not least, I want to thank to all of you who keep encouraging me to keep writing, I'll do my best so please support me till the end. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing except the plot.

**MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU**

-Respect-

It wrote Principal on the office door.

Inside, sat Prof. Diggory behind his table. In cross of him, sat a girl with shoulder length honey hair—she's actually very pretty but now she looked very annoyed with everything around her, and a messy black hair boy—whom his head is now bandage and still bleed small amount of blood.

"The new semester just started about two weeks ago and this is already 3 rows since it's begun. It's always the same problem every time either of you came to my office, always between Lucy Pevensie cried all herself out or Edmund Caspian XI injured and bruised severely. You've been know each other and together since the rest of your life," Prof. Diggory putted his arm on the table and opened it widely to the two students.

"Not really know each other, and together-together," the bandage head boy interrupted. "It's just because you befriend with my parents and then threw us to the same school ever since we're born."

"For this once he finally used his pea brains," the girl rolled her eyes. The boy almost protests but she confidently continues. "He's right, if you and his parents didn't do that we might not end up like this." So Edmund didn't protest, because for this once he supported Lucy.

"We did throw you to every school we do know the best in education, just like I did to my oldest son, Peter, and now look where he is, Oxford," the professor explained patiently. "Would you please tell me what is the problem this time."

"She hit me sir! With a bloody wooden stick!" Edmund surely excited to explain that.

"After he mock our family and called me with oh only God know what it means," Lucy viciously added.

"Enough," the principal raised his right hand. "Suddenly I don't care about the excuse this time, but I must say that this is your last year in High School. In a few months you'll graduate, end up in some college or what ever you want. So why don't you use this as the last chance to treasure each other?" he shook his head tiredly and put his glasses off.

"Treasure?" both of his students repeated.

"Yes, you have a very high opportunity to become best friends for the rest of your life! You just didn't see that, and now I hope you will-before you graduate," the professor said it lively.

"That's really impossible," Lucy chuckled.

"Not gonna happen, ever," Edmund yawned.

"I will pend your graduation, I will only give it to you if you learn to respect each other," Prof. Diggory sighed.

"What!" the two students straighten their back on their seat and shriek.

"You can't do that Prof!" the dark hair boy protested. He hated the idea.

"I'm the principal, I can do anything to my students, especially when it will come to greater good," Diggory raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing good will come to this, it's not even the brightest idea," the only girl in that room stated.

"Yeah, and my father will not agree to any of this," Edmund nodded fiercely.

"We'll see," the professor smirked.

"I can't believe this!" Edmund yelled in frustration and drowned himself on the single couch.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Tell me you're not serious. I planned all my life to go to the college and you're not going to be the one who'll get in my way," she looked deeply to her principal / teacher / parent eyes. "Dad?" and pleaded when she didn't hear any response.

"Of course I am serious," Prof. Diggory shrugged.

Edmund cursed his luck quietly, his face turns red. Lucy on the other hand, gets paler.

"Fine," she finally decided, raised her chin confidently. "But I have no idea from where we have to start, neither did he," that she's going to agree with her dad. She doesn't even know since when did the fight with Edmund start, and she's like saving her money and studying so hard to enter the college, for all her sake, she's not going to let this slip the opportunity away.

"You're joking?" Edmund choked.

Her eyes flood with tears and her voice start shaky when she speaks. "Shut up! I'm not gonna let you ruin my future! And I have enough, okay? I'm tired…" she doesn't want to cry, she doesn't want to look weak in front of anyone. But this boy next to her, he knows everything to make her walls crumble and finally destroy.

Edmund sighed. "This is, really pain," he said inaudibly, referring to his head of course, both physically and mentally. "Can you tell us where to start?" he then looked up to his teacher.

"Well, clearly you have to start respecting others. Every words, every gesture, should mean no harm," a smile started to shape in Diggory's lips. "For you, you can start to act like a gentleman. To tell you the truth, I feel embarrassed to know that one of my male students slipped his tongue and said something so not nice to a girl, as her father I'm actually very furious about it and if not because professionalism I probably already drag you to hell. So starts respect her with walk her to school, walk her home, and anything you think need to do," he started with Edmund.

"Professor, I have a girlfriend," the boy frowned, tried to save his last of good life.

"Congratulation, nice knowing that," Diggory only nodded and congrats him, leaving him transform into a statue. "And Lucy dear, respect him for what he will done to you," he then glanced to Lucy who busily stabilized herself and wiped her tears away. "Of course, says _I'm sorry_ is very necessary when one of you do something wrong, and you can always says _that's okay_-forgiving is a very difficult thing. Last but not least, I believe that says _thank you_ is enough to make a person day become brighter. Remember, start to spent you're time with each other," he then return his attention to both of them.

Edmund massaged his forehead lightly. "Okay… Let's just say that we'll do that," he said without looking to anything but his shoes. "But how will you know when we really respecting each other?" and finally stare at Diggory's face.

"Believe me, I will know," the old man laughed.

"Ugh…" Lucy moaned heavily.

"You may leave, we'll see your progress to the next one month," Diggory kept his smile and excuse both of them.

"Thank you sir," Edmund stood up quickly, how he wanted to leave this room quickly.

"I'll see you later," Lucy got up too and followed her school mate stroll out from the office.

"May God help us," the professor leaned into his chair and looked up.

"I can't believe this," Edmund shook his head while he walked side by side with Lucy to their different class.

"You think? We have no choice," Lucy busily observed the hall way wall, she wants to look anything but him.

"Damn, Jill wouldn't ever approve this," Edmund sounded as if he really is in trouble.

"As your girlfriend she's supposed to support you through every obstacle," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Not this one, and don't talk so easily like you know her," the boy warned her.

"Come on, you've just been dating 3 months," she finally looked at him and scoffed teasingly.

"Do you want to feel my tongue again piercing your heart?" he smirked.

"Well, no one can blame you for being silver tongue, but I always have the stick," Lucy stopped in front of her class door, and before Edmund says something. "And sorry, for that. Next time I hit softer," she apologized about his head.

He stunned. "So I think the attitude start now?" stopped walking, and assumed.

"Yeah, why not? Can't you?" Lucy lifted her shoulders.

"This time I have to admit defeat. I will need time to recover until tomorrow," the boy crossed his arms and sighed.

_Well, that's not very surprising_, Lucy thought. She held herself for not say it out loud and start the fire.

"Give me your number," Edmund said suddenly, made Lucy guard caught off.

"Home or cell?" she asked nervously and hardly tried to hide it.

"Haha.. You're joking right?" the boy laughed coldly while pulled out his cell from his pants pocket. "Of course your cell—never mind, just give me both of them!" he finally ran out of patient.

It's been a rough day for Lucy. She's very grateful that her family still held the tradition of tea time on their home, at 4 o' clock they usually gathered in their porch, eating sandwich, drinking tea, brighten each other day, something like that.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that you finally settle with him!" her brother, Peter, burst out laughed after she finished her story.

"I still don't know if this going to work or not," Lucy said gloomily.

"Of course it will, it's your dad idea right?" their mom, Polly, convinced her.

"Mad dad, wicked!" the thought of his dad made Peter laughter resistant more futile. "Aslan, come here boy!" he finally called their dog to distract him, he still snickered though.

A golden retriever who lay sleepily at their lawn got up, yawned, and walked lazily to him. Peter rubbed his head and played with him for a while.

"So, is he going to pick you tomorrow? Can I peek? Is he cute? Your dad said he's fine, and fine for him means beautiful or gorgeous," Polly took a sip from her cup. She and Peter are so much alike, they both have extremely criminally blonde hair and capturing sky blue eyes, at kindergarten until now anyone would know straightly who Peter parent is is. Lucy is more like her father, they have honey hair-dark brown with golden touch, and beautiful blue eyes, in this case though, Lucy's eyes is the most prettiest-bluest eyes you ever see.

"Mom, please. It's not like we're start dating or anything. He bullied me ever since I was 5!" Lucy chewed her sandwich fiercely.

"And I can always beat the crap out of him, you know that right?" Peter interrupted. His hands still busily playing with Aslan who looks really enjoys it.

"Yes, but I don't," his mom straightly showed her objection. "Why are you always being so jealous when I mentioned some man who seems more beautiful than you do? You know you always be the most beautiful man I ever know," she then pinched his cheek.

"Thanks for that, but I was more provoke with how Lucy tells that she's been bullied since she was 5," Peter chuckled and defended himself.

"I didn't see it like that?" Polly mocked him.

"If Peter is the most beautiful man you ever know, where dad stands?" Lucy grinned and tried to shield her brother from their mother.

"You're dad is the best gentleman that a woman in my era could possibly married to," Polly confidently told them.

"Wow," Lucy nodded excitedly.

"Darn, he beat me," Peter joked.

Aslan whimpers.

Their mother giggled and glance her wrist watch. "Oops! I'm late for my tennis club, better go now. Are you sure you don't want to come, sweet heart?" she then stood and looked at her daughter.

"No thanks, I'm still in my state shock, best be at home than at field and being risk to kiss by the tennis ball on my face," Lucy rejected her offer sarcastically.

"You want to look fine for tomorrow, okay then," Polly laughed and walked up to her.

"Agh," Lucy groaned as her forehead kissed by her mother.

"I'll see you both at dinner," said Polly as she kissing Peter. "Bye Aslan," she patted the adorable dog.

"Seriously, everyone should stop saying stuff like that. There will be absolutely nothing between me and that _monster_ except respect. I'm just so glad that we'll only have a couple of months together, and he finally out of my life," the girl said to her brother after their mother left.

"Hmm," the brother only mumbled and drinking his tea.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just saying that maybe mom was right. What if he actually your soul mate or something, you've been with him for years? I mean, who knows what will happen? Fate works in mysterious ways. I hear your whined about him since I was 9, so I think there will be 2 possibilities when he left. You're so glad and start your newly think free life, or you'll getting lonely and missing him," Peter explained carefully and softly as he can.

"The second is not going to happen," Lucy putted another sandwich into her mouth.

"One thing for sure, I haven't see that brat about three years, I can't wait to see him coming tomorrow. I think I'll peek with mom," Peter chuckled.

"What are you now, my sister?" Lucy protested.

Suddenly, Peter's cell rings. "That's my call, gotta go. Susan needs to go to the library with me. I'll see you at dinner," he then stood up and stroll to his sister.

"Yea, be careful," she sighed as he kissed her hair. "Tell her I say hi!" and yelled as her brother leaving the porch. Peter yelled something back for replied.

"Just you and me now," Lucy sighed as she looked at Aslan which looked at her back blankly. Now, she's almost alone, again. And her head began to fill with the monster. She can't imagine what tomorrow will be. So she stood and cleaned the table and the porch-with Aslan tailing her, such a good boy. After that she come to her room and took her towel, prepare for a nice bubble bath when her cell beeps to an incoming massage.

It's from an unknown number, and she wondered who.

_Text me your address_. Definitely Edmund, who else?

She text her address and clicked the send button.

_I'll be there at 7.30, make sure you already prepare. I don't like to keep waiting._ Edmund replied come a minute later.

_Fine_. She text again and send it. After that she threw herself to her bed and drowned her head to her pillow. She woke after she heard Aslan bark.

**So that's for the first chapter, of course there are more will be coming to them, the next chapter will be longer than this. I'm sorry if I messed up the grammar because I wrote it at 3 o' clock in the morning when I can't sleep, and back then until I don't know when-that hour is my only time to write because I've been (and probably will) very busy lately. I kinda wrote it with my eyes half close and tiredly, it was suck. **

**So tell me what you think, suck, good, name it. Please review and I'll see you at the next update.**


	2. Tremble for My Enemy

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks to Valentinecest and VanillaAmano for your first review, I'll keep you intriguing but Edmund and Jill will probably not break up that fast, just be patient and it'll worth it. Welp, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

-Tremble for My Enemy-

Normally, Lucy Pevensie only checked herself in the mirror for 5 minutes in the morning, but right now it passed 10 already, and she still stood before the mirror. She looks fine, her white blouse, her knee length red flannel skirt, her red-strip blue tie, and her grey blazer is on their right places. She already combed her hair neatly and putted a red band on it. After that she wore her black stocking on her bed and wonders about her behavior this morning.

A boy will come to pick her up in half an hour. Not her boyfriend of course, but she still felling tendency to look better than the previous day. It's probably because she wants to look flawless when they meet so he wouldn't have the material to mock or make fun of her later. For the last touch, she sprayed her Vanilla perfume to her wrist, the valley between her breast, and behind her ears.

"Is he like a morning person?" her mom Polly putted a bowl of cereal in her table.

"That's what I wanted to know, that's why I'm not protested when he said he'll pick me up this early," Lucy replied as she took the spoon. "Where's dad and Peter?" she then asked and started dig her cereal.

"Since our family breakfast schedule is in 7.45, they're still in their bed," Polly poured herself an orange juice.

"So what are you doing here? You can just leave me alone with the cereal and back to bed, you don't even have to wake at all," Lucy teased and putted another spoon of full cornflakes and milk to her mouth.

"I'm your mother silly, I'm here to support you. Believe me, you'll need me to open the door and present you to him," Polly took a sip from her glass.

"He would just probably text me _I'm in front of your house, come out now idiot_, or something like that to notice me. Clearly will not knocking our front door," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I believe he wouldn't be that rude, your father told him to be gentleman and if he not dumbs he already knew what that means, that he'll pick and walk you safely until your door house, be responsible for you. And if he'll do what you just said, I'm going out there and drag him here myself," Polly argued as she took her sweater and put it on.

"You make it sounds scary," the daughter raised her eyebrows.

"Anyway it's time, 7.31, why he hasn't here yet?" the mother ignored her and looked up at their owl clock on the wall.

Lucy almost said _typical boys to be late_, or _I hope he got an accident or something_, when… _DING_, their door bells ring. Lucy stopped eating and her mother froze. _Ding_, another bell and they trading look.

"I told you!" Polly squirmed and jumped from her seat. "Coming, who is it?" she yelled already even though the distance between their kitchen and their main door is still far away.

"There's no way!" Lucy almost fell from her seat. She took her bag and followed her mother. Just when she reached the main staircase, Peter ran down from upstairs.

His hair is super messy, there's a drool trail and pillow mark on his face, and his eyes still half closed. "He already here?" but he managed to asked with his still heavy voice.

"You will really make a wonderful sister for somebody," Lucy grunted.

"Hey, this includes a brother task as well," Peter protested and hugged her from behind, pulled her to the back of the wall where they could hear and peek their mother activities clearly.

"If it only newspaper guy, I'm gonna kill myself," Lucy whispered harshly.

"Newspaper guy do not ring the door bells," Peter reminded her.

"Yes?" said Polly as she opened the door.

Outside, stood a boy with dark messy-in-style hair and a pair of brown eyes. "Hi," Edmund Caspian XI smiled lightly to Polly Pevensie. Both his hands are in his pants pocket. "I'm one school with of Lucy, is she ready to go?" he explained nervously because Polly keeps staring at him, he wondered if there is something wrong with his looks and, because the women is simply beautiful.

"It's really him?" Lucy questioned herself doubtfully.

"He has more guts than I expected," Peter laughed to her ear.

"You are?" Polly played dumb.

"Edmund Caspian XI," the boy swallowed and answered quickly.

"Oh, Caspian X son, we finally officially meet," Polly smiled brightly and lured her hand.

"Yea, sorry about not being around," Edmund gulped as he shake hands with her. He never really being there at the gathering or something when the two families meet, it because he didn't want to meet Lucy except in school.

"It's alright," Polly punched his arm and Lucy nearly faint because of it.

"It goes smoothly. He's a bit nervous but it's okay," Peter nodded in satisfaction.

"I wonder when mom will call me?" his sister looked up to him with pathetic face.

"Lucy honey, your friend Edmund is here," Polly finally informed the house cheerily.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, okay, go," Peter counted then pushed his sister out of the wall protection.

Lucy swore that she will repay for Peter one day. "Morning," she smiled half heartedly to Edmund. It was weird that her mother just mention that he's a friend of her when he definitely not.

"Morning," Edmund's smile also turned to cold.

"Are you ready?" Polly asked her daughter.

"Of course I am," Lucy chuckled annoyingly.

"Then we better take our leave now. It's nice meeting you Mrs. Pevensie," Edmund took their leave to her mother.

"Okay Edmund, don't be a stranger," Polly nodded and patted his shoulder. Edmund smiled and nodded back, then walk out first.

"I'll see you later okay?" Lucy kissed her mother's cheek.

"Are you kidding me? He's super cute!" Polly said inaudible with a very naughty and excited expression on her face.

"Oh!" Lucy laughed and ran out. She's meeting with Edmund on the street.

"Are you wearing make up?" asked the boy when they started walking. From all he just experienced why he gotta ask about that one? But Lucy is relief enough that he didn't mention anything (yet) about Polly playing nice with him.

"I do wear the powder and the lip gloss every day. They usually kinda blur when it comes to after noon and that's the time when you usually start something with me, but in the morning they're crystal clear," Lucy cursed herself while she said that. Why did she have to explain that to him? He doesn't need to know, or probably care less. "So where are we going now? It's still too early to go to school," she quickly changed the topic before he realize.

"We ain't go to school yet, I'll take you to the park," Edmund chirped happily.

"Why?" Lucy brows knitted.

"Because _Mr. and Mrs. Beavers Doughnuts and Coffee_," the boy said it.

"What is that? Sounds horrible," Lucy's mind is playing tricks right now. Two beavers are making doughnuts and coffee on their dam in her head, they're using mud for the ingredients.

"Well, they do kinda suck at the name, but the taste is like the best doughnuts and coffee in this town," Edmund agreed about the name but convinced her.

"Really?" Lucy shrugged.

"You can cut my tongue if I lie," the boy poked his tongue at her.

"Well that's a really interesting offer, and here I just thought that you're a morning person," the girl smirked devilishly.

"I am. I found the vendor when I wonder in the morning about 3 years ago," Edmund nodded.

"What did you do back then?" Lucy tried to ask. She remembered correctly, about 3 years ago something happened to Edmund, he usually annoyed and irritated her, but he was always befriends with all the popular guy in school, then suddenly in one beautiful day he berserk and repelled everyone who close to him at their Junior High. When they entered High School he practically set a barrier around him, he only opened to hot chicks and he's handsome face keeps him popular. But Lucy still wander, why did he set all that distant with people? What happened to him about 3 years ago? Is he wondered in the morning at the exact year has a connection with that? It's not like she care or something, but he's her arch enemy, so she's automatically know and want to know more.

"My mother is not a really good cook, she usually exploded the oven and burnt the wall kitchen, so I figure to not bother her with breakfast, since she only gave me toast and left me bored with it to death," Edmund shared the sad / funny story.

Lucy giggled. She knew his mother, Liliandil, a very beautiful, soft, and fragile woman. Lucy always watched with cautious every time she saw his mother walked, she's afraid she will bump into something or someone and turned into shattered.

"So we're now starting to laugh together?" the boy pursed his lips.

"Please, sue me," Lucy stopped giggling and grunted. "Where's your motorcycle by the way?" she just remembered that Edmund usually rode his bike to school, but now they walk on foot.

"I figured that I still need a lot of life source to take my ex-enemy in the back seat, especially when she's a bear. What, you expecting a ride or something?" the Caspian boy asked teasingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy crossed her arms and doesn't look very pleased. She can't help wondering why Edmund referred her to a bear.

Edmund ignored her and crossed the street to the park, leaving her behind. Pursed her lips and pushed aside something that flash in her minds, she finally followed him. She was surprised to find that the park is rather lively in this kind of hour. It seems that the Mr. and Mrs. Beaver are quite popular among the students, people with different schools and uniform is crowding the park right now, gathering at the only vendor there.

"Better hurry, it always sold out quickly," Edmund clicked his tongue and left her again. She sighed and followed him.

"Well, isn't this Mr. Nice Guy?" a friendly looking mid-age lady welcomed them, her hands busily served the other customer, but she practically looked and smiled widely to Edmund.

"Like usual, please," Edmund stopped and hand some penny to her.

"Coming right up. By the way, is that your mean girlfriend?" the lady glanced at Lucy who stood behind the dark hair boy.

"Of course not," Edmund denied straightly.

"Woa, cold," the lady walked up to the plastic box.

"Hello, I'm Lucy," Lucy smiled and introduced herself.

"Pretty. I'm Mrs. Beaver, of course it's not the real name, but it's good for business, so… Do you want to order something sweet heart?" the lady smiled back and looked up from the box.

"Umm," Lucy gave it a thought.

"Order it, they are really good," Edmund suggested and leaned to the vendor side.

"Do you have blueberry by any chance?" Lucy gave up.

"Both of you are very lucky, the only thing that left is the Chocolate, Vanilla, and the Blueberry," Mrs. Beaver nodded and starts to work.

"You ordered two?" Lucy eyes widen when she saw the size of the doughnut while the lady wrapped them. Before Edmund opened his mouth,

"The other is for his mean girlfriend," Mrs. Beaver stroke the conversation.

"Hmm?" Lucy showed her interest. So she didn't hear it wrong, Mrs. Beaver already mention Jill twice in not so nice way.

"The girl is too lazy to get up early and walk here with him, even for once. Instead she asked him to buy my fantastic doughnut, one every day. That's why Edmund here is so Mr. Nice Guy," explained Mrs. Beaver, she looked amused as she said every word.

"I see how it is," Lucy held back her giggled. Jill do seems like that.

"Please, both of you, stop talking about her as if you know her," Edmund protested lazily. "She's really nice, really."

"For your record dear, I like this one better. Especially because she has really beautiful eyes," Mrs. Beaver stopped in her work to title her head to Lucy.

"It's just blue," Edmund took a glance at Lucy's face and stated.

"The color is warm and bright, it's easier to love," Mrs. Beaver pursed her lips and back at her work.

Lucy just stood there, listened to her ex-enemy and a beaver argued about her eyes and Jill's, as if she wasn't there.

"Drinks?" Mrs. Beaver hand them the doughnuts.

"Skimmed milk," said Lucy.

"A cappuccino," ordered Edmund.

"The other is simple and the other is complicated, you'll make a good couple," Mrs. Beaver nodded teasingly and walked to the coffee machine.

"We are not, going to be couple," Edmund tone already turned into a warning.

"Where's Mr. Beaver?" so Lucy tried to cool down the atmosphere.

"He left something at our house and need to get it now," Mrs. Beaver explained as she work with the paper glass and the coffee machine. "Here you go. Nice goofing around with all you kids, have a nice day," she finally finished, hand them the rest of the order, and winked mockingly.

Both of them mumbled and said thank you-Lucy paid, then they find a place to sit and eat.

"Gosh, this is magnificent, the cream just melted into your mouth," Lucy described after she took her first bite.

"I told you," Edmund said with his mouth full.

"There are so many people around, even from our school," the honey head looked around.

"It's famous. I think you're really left behind about things in town, in fact, I never really see you hang out with anybody," the boy seems enjoying his food very much.

"I do hangout, I have classmate and schoolmate, but just that. I have mate but not good or best mate," Lucy protested. "Why do I have to tell you all this?" she just realized how odd the situation is. They sat walked, and talked together like there's no yesterday around them.

"Tell me, I'll respect," Edmund looked at her.

Lucy sighed and took another bite. "Well, I kinda like hanging out with books better than with people-except with my family, they're the best. I'm not the _it_ girl or update about a lot of things like you said, at least not in fashion or anything. And either our school mate befriends with the principal daughter with ulterior motives, or respect her and keeps the distant. I choose the last option since I already fell once for the first," then she finally speak.

"Sad story," Edmund assumed.

"Great, now you think I'm sad," Lucy scoffed.

"Do you really that care with what other people see in you?" the skinny boy chuckled. "Just be yourself, there's no joy better than that," for the first time that day, he really smiled at her.

Lucy's feeling the words he just said. "Guess you right in this one," she then smiled and chewed.

"I am always right," Edmund putted the last bite to his mouth.

They're spending the next minute enjoying their drink. The skimmed milk is also so good, Lucy's now officially Mr. and Mrs. Beaver pastry fans.

"The kids from our school, they watching us," the girl just realized, it's a bit late actually.

"So what?" Edmund stretched his body.

"You're not worried?" Lucy looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Well, they gotta be freaking out and thought _what-the-hell_, and believe me, I thought the way to avoid unnecessary future question from them all night long, but nothing really genius came from it," the boy yawned.

"So you have plan?" Lucy really hopes so.

"We're practically out of no where in our social school chain, like you said-you're the principal daughter and sort of thing, and I'm a loner, so the dude practically will wonder for a while, but it will also disappear very soon, trust me, it's accurate," the boy next to her explained calmly.

"We'll just have to say that the school warned us, so we're trying to play nice that sort of thing," the girl added.

"Exactly," Edmund agreed.

They finished their breakfast at 8 and finally head to school. They separated when they arrived at Lucy's class, he dropped her there.

"Did I just see you walk to school with Edmund Caspian XI, your enemies for the entire centuries?" Eustace Scrubb, a boy with golden hair and extremely annoying face welcomed Lucy when she entered the class. He's quite irritating every time he's near people, but strangely, he and Lucy make quite a good friend.

"Yap. Why?" Lucy walked to her table.

"What happened? Your head bumped? You'll die in 3 days? Or probably sudden love struck?" and Eustace tailed her like a puppy.

"My dad and the school warned us about being very wild lately, so we're just going to play nice, okay? Spread the word," Lucy explained and took off her bag.

"Believe me, no one will believe that," Eustace stopped next to her and sighed.

"What ever, that's the truth," Lucy rolled her eyes and sit down.

"Fine," Eustace pulled the empty seat behind him. "Have you done your essay?" he asked and sat.

"Do you really need to ask?" Lucy laughed and pulled out some items from her bag.

"I think my essay sucks. I even still don't understand what paradox means," Eustace whined.

"Need any help?" Lucy smirked as she pulls out a book.

"Yes Lucy Pevensie! That's what I'm talking about," the golden hair boy yelled in satisfaction.

Lucy laughed and shook her head, after that she told Eustace to bring his essay, and they tidied it until the bell rings.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" a girl with corn color hair stepped in front of Lucy's table, she calmly run her fingers through her long straight hair. It's Jill Pole from XI grade, Edmund's girl friend-everybody in school know she's a dare devil for dating the beast.

_So here it is,_ Lucy nodded. She then got up, followed Jill exiting her class room. She caught Eustace watching her in anxiety from the corner of her eyes, so she gave him a signal that everything is going to be okay.

"So, are you going to bully me now?" asked Lucy worriedly. Jill took her to the empty spot behind their school.

"Please, you're the senior and you're the principal daughter," Jill laughed sarcastically.

"So, what's the deal? Look, I know you upset and I don't know what Edmund told about us. We're both just trying to be good, and believe me I'll keep my hands of him, it's just for a couple of month and the school will finally approve that we're both settle for good and everything will be over before you know it," before anything happen, Lucy brought up her defends statement.

"No, don't," Jill's superior expression now changed into worried as she shook her head.

"Sorry?" Lucy eyebrows knitted.

"I want you to get him into you?" Jill crossed her arms.

"What?" Lucy thought she heard it wrong.

"To tell you the truth, I am so relief when he called me yesterday and told everything. I can't wait to be free," the corn head tone is now getting friendlier.

"Wait," Lucy stopped her. "Did you just say you want to break up with him," the honey hair confirmed.

"Totally," Jill nodded straightly.

"Why?" sending Lucy to a total strike of shock.

"You're the one who always have a show down with him and now I know why, so you name it, but obviously it's because his stupid bad mouth, I can't believe he can actually say something like that to a girl!" Jill let her anger out for a while.

"Well, I agree with that," Lucy nodded lightly. "But then, why are you dating him in the first place?" and then asked confusedly.

"I thought he was a lone wolf who needs partner, and mainly because that dark hair, brown eyes and oh he is so good looking. But I was wrong, okay. He's the most horrible boyfriend I could ever ask to," Jill explained with up and down tone in her voice.

"Really, I thought as his girlfriend he treat you better," Lucy scoffed.

"Not that better," Jill rolled her eyes. "Anyway here's what I want, you have to make him dating you, do anything to take his mind from me, control his head!" then suddenly she walked up to Lucy and held the honey hair's shoulder.

"Okay, hold on Pole," Lucy carefully lifted her converse partner hands off from her. "First, he will not fall for me, so you just asked for the impossible," she raised her right index finger. "Second, just spending two days with him has made me realize that he adores you so much," her tones get more and more sympatic. "And I don't think that I can help you in that, that will be a lie, and he will probably get hurt," she feels sorry for Edmund already, she remembers how he's defending Jill from yesterday and now.

Jill gave it a thought for a while. "I can't accept the second excuse, but the first one does make sense for me. So fine than, no need to fall for you, but just keeps him busy," she finally sighed and turned, ready to leave.

"Hey, if you really want to break up with him, you have to tell him soon, before one of you gets hurt," Lucy suggested.

"Like you said, he adores me, and I just can't ditch him," she stopped midway just to tell that.

Lucy smiled sadly. "In some situation, being honest is the best," and said wisely.

Jill turned full on her now. "Just, don't tell him any of this," and stared at her coldly.

Silent covered the atmosphere for a minute. "Okay…" but Lucy has finally approved.

Jill mumbles something and finally really leaves. Lucy is all alone now. Why in all of sudden she feels pity for Edmund? He was so mean at her, even up to now-he still not really respecting her. It's actually still the first day, so it's hard to tell.

The young girl sighed then started to walk back to the building.

"Oy! Pass here!"

She stopped at the basketball field, watching some boys plays-one of them is Edmund. A very happy expression set on his face, and Lucy wonders what his expression will be when Jill tells him that she wants to end their relationship. The dark hair boy pausing his move, realized that he's been watched from the side. He turned and saw Lucy standing there, staring at him. They kept looking each other for a few seconds, but none of them wave or show response, until finally the girl takes her leave.

"What did she want?" Eustace asked worriedly when Lucy joined him at the canteen.

"Usual stuff," his friend lied.

Eustace said nothing, just observed her quietly. "You okay? You look… down," he touched her shoulder and asked carefully.

"I'm okay, thanks for worried," Lucy looked at him and smiled. "Eat up," she then laughed brightly and ate her biscuit and cheese with him.

She can't hate people for what they did to her, she can never hate anyone. Annoyed, probably, but not hatred. What she feels to Edmund after what he done to her all these years is merely an irritates feeling, even when he really got in her nerves she took action by slap him on the face or something, but she never hate him. _It's a very awful feeling to hate or cursing someone_, she thought. That's why it's not very hard for her to befriend with him. Just hearing someone will probably hurt one of her friend will always successfully send her to the cell of remorse.

Eventually a couple of hours later the school is over and she tricked herself by saying on and on that it is not her problem if one of them get hurt, she doesn't even really know any of them.

"What?" Lucy asked as she meeting Edmund at the school gate which is now almost empty. She got to go to the teacher office for something earlier, that's why it took longer for her for reach the gate.

Edmund leaned at the gate wall, his hands in his pocket like usual. "I know you saw me played basket ball," he straighten himself and faced the newly come girl.

"So?" Lucy lifted her shoulder, pretended she doesn't care at all.

"The look in your face is like when you saw a dead cat," Edmund said.

"Have you ever seen my face when I saw a dead cat?" Lucy can't help a smile.

The boy froze for a second, but Lucy swore that she almost saw him laughed. "That's just a phrase," Edmund shrug.

"Are you worried?" the girl wondered.

"No," the boy shook his head right away.

Lucy nodded. "Are we gonna wait for Pole?" she asked.

"No, she just passed earlier," Edmund suddenly looked down.

"Why?" the honey head brows twitched.

"She said it will be stupid for walking home with three of us," Edmund sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized.

"Never mind, she also said she got some class project with her friends and going to be busy in some day after school," the boy shook his head.

Lucy thought for a while. "You know what? You don't have to pick up or walk me home every day, we could probably set chores or something," and finally said.

"I feel like cheating," Edmund chuckled sadly.

Lucy let out a small smile. "Believe me, you're not," she convinced him.

Edmund stared at her face. "So, are we going now or what?" he finally turned around.

"Sure," Lucy mumbled and followed him.

They leaved the school and walked silently to Lucy's house, only talked when necessary. Edmund walked faster than Lucy as if he doesn't want to be with her, and that's make the girl upset. If he doesn't want to be with her he should probably said it on the first place, he doesn't have to be all cold too when she try to bring up a conversation.

"Bye ugly!" eventually, that's his good bye card when they finally arrived in front of Lucy's town house.

Emotion already reached her head. So she stopped in her way entering her own lawn. "Watch your tongue Edmund Caspian XI!" and yelled to the boy.

"Who gave you the right to call me like that in front of the public?" Edmund stopped walking and turned at her, his face look scary.

"And who gave you the right to call me ugly?" Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest and approached him without fear.

"You are ugly, ugly," Edmund smirked arrogantly.

"You're a beast, and a monster!" Lucy pointed at him and said sharply.

Edmund face turned into a dark shade of red. "Say that again bitc—" disgust sounded thick in his voice.

"Lucy, is that you?" a soft voice stopped him. Both of them looked straightly at the source of the voice. "Is everything alright?" a very beautiful young woman stood there, she wore a white tee with abstract paint in it and grey cardigan, jins, and leather boots. There's a brown clutch back on the side of her body, and she tied her long wavy dark brown hair into a ponytail. Her skin is pure white like a snow, and her grey eyes searched both Edmund and Lucy worriedly.

Lucy tried to stabilize as fast as she can. "Yes Susan, everything's alright," and smiled half heartedly to the young woman.

Susan smiled back whole heartedly as if she already knows the case but tried to brighten Lucy's heart. "Who is he?" she walked up to them and glanced at Edmund.

"Just a classmate and he'll be going now, right?" Lucy turned at Edmund coldly.

Edmund only nodded to Susan with a blank expression on his face, and then he turned and leaves.

"So I think that's Edmund, huh?" Susan embraced the younger girl as they watched the boy went away.

"Peter?" Lucy looked up at her.

"Yes. Is he home?" Susan chuckled.

"I don't know," Lucy shook her head and walked to the house. "Stay with me for tea okay?" she then asked her, almost sound like pleaded. Susan already like a sister for her, she really expect her to be her sister-in-law one day. Not only beautiful, she also nice and friendly, the whole family adores her.

"Sure, let me help you prepare everything," Susan nodded and followed her, knowing straightly that Lucy needs a friend right now.

There are no single messages from Edmund to Lucy's cell after that, and he doesn't show up the next morning. Lucy could have care less. Things are probably will not going to work after all.

**Tell me about what you think, okay? I was feeling a bit upset to Jill when I wrote this chapter, how could she do that to Edmund, to somebody? I think it sweet that Edmund defended her. I'll see you all at the next chapter, things will be more intense, and either Edmund or Lucy will probably wave the white flag. Peace!**


	3. White Flag

**A/N: Hello everyone! I present you my newest chapter. First of all, thanks for all your wonderful review. Thanks to Calyn who reminded me something I might left. Actually, I'm not just copying the names, I tried as hard as I can to keep the character with their track, Edmund and Lucy relation here is like Edmund-Lucy relation in LWW. The truth is I really want them to be together, that is why I made them not sibling and placed them at the different era, I want to know what it will be like for them. If I'm not using their character then it's not the same because it's still actually them, the idea just popped into my head and I have to write it. I think that's all I can say, you all deserve the explanation, if you like it please keep reading it, thanks for the critics though, I'll do better next time. Enjoy…!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

-White Flag-

It's passed a month already and things still doesn't go very well. The girl and the boy still argued a lot even though they held back their emotion as strong as they could, they prefer to keep silent to one another when they want to explode. Things easier in Edmund though, because Lucy stays away from him when he's mad, but it's the contrary for Lucy. Edmund and his bad mouth.

For example, a month ago-when they yelled into each other in front of Lucy's house, Edmund didn't showed up for 3 days after. Lucy's father knew something was wrong, so he asked his daughter. I don't really know what he said, but it obviously made Lucy initiatively find Edmund. So at the fourth day she woke early and waited for him at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver vendor. He showed up like she expected and even surprised her when he actually wanted to talk to her, at that time everything was settle-but it wasn't actually really settle because after that Edmund bad mouth her as often as he could, and she just can't attacked him back because she didn't want the issue getting bigger, she did her best to keep quiet and cool. He finally calmed down 4 days after that, after Lucy apologized (if I remember correctly, it's not even her fault to begin with), and he played Mr. Nice guy again even though he's not really that nice but quite fair. Complicated, I know.

It's almost Halloween now, 2 days left until the big day. There will be Autumn / Halloween Dance at their school, annual event which every teenager in town looking forward to. Lucy is one of the committee, she figured and decided that this will be the last event she organize in High School-the other reason is because she wants to get rid herself from Edmund with stay at school even though it's Autumn Break, she's working with her partners at the auditorium, she's in the art department by the way-so she's the one who responsible for the decoration.

"Nice~" Eustace grinned as he looked at Lucy's almost finish painted wall. "That really gave me a chill," he clapped his hands. He was voluntarily see what Lucy's up to today.

"I'm glad," Lucy smiled weakly. "Just a few touches more and we can let it sit for 1 or 2 days, it will be ready in time for the dance."

Eustace turned at her. "You okay lad?" he asked concernedly. The other doesn't really notice, but he realized that her face is paler than usual.

"Just some light headache," Lucy admitted.

"It must be exhausted," he sighed sharply, he knew she's already busy about a week long, he also knew that she's a workaholic, so the symptoms match. "Let me get you some water," he then touched her shoulder and leave.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly. After take a few long breathe, she finally continues her work.

It's just 5 minutes later, she felt someone pushed her from behind. With her condition right now even wind can fly her. She shrieked as she bumped the wet wall. A set of laughter heard from behind her. She stabilized and checked herself quickly, the front side of her clothes is now blood red (luckily she doesn't wore her favorite outfit). She turned around to find Edmund still chuckling.

"What are you doing!" she yelled angrily.

"I have some business with basketball team," the boy said mockingly.

"NO! What are you doing!" Lucy almost cried as she tried to clean the paint from her face.

Edmund let out his last snickered and finally stopped. "Sorry, my hands slipped," he shrug which is obviously lie. The other students watch them, none brave enough to interfere the mad Lucy and the sharp tongue Edmund. She stepped at him really close and stared straightly into his eyes. "Whoa," Edmund took a step back. "Easy tiger."

Lucy's mouth locked, her father's warning echoing in her head, so she can say nothing. She doesn't know why, but Edmund prank and his bad mouth is getting worse lately.

"Enough," surprisingly, Eustace stepped between both of them. "Come Lucy," he then embraced Lucy and took her away.

"What a strange selection of boyfriend, his face looked like rat," Edmund voice rang behind them.

Without second thought, Eustace released his friend and stormed to his newly fresh enemy, dragged him to the floor. The other students shriek in panic.

"No, don't!" Lucy grabbed Eustace arm just before he land a punch on Edmund's face. She managed to pull the blonde boy on his feet, he's breathing hardly. "Please, somebody will call a teacher," she pleaded at him, and he finally getting calmer. "And the teacher will come, to _both of us_," this time the girl glared at the boy who still lay in floor.

Edmund doesn't look scare at all, instead he looked at them both coldly. "Whatever," he stood and leaves.

"Hey, you guys okay?" the other students who worked in committee is finally approached Lucy and Eustace after Edmund disappear.

"Here," Eustace handed the mineral water quietly at Lucy.

"Thanks," the girl received it then gave him a brief hug. She somehow feels glad that someone stood up for her in facing Edmund.

"I'm home," Lucy closed the door behind her and walked tiredly further inside.

"We're here!" Polly's voice came from the kitchen, so she walked there.

The kitchen is full with her mother, her brother, and Susan. Polly busily mix something in the bowl-seems like cookies will to be or something, while Susan and Peter carves 3 pumpkin carefully-they made 2 Jack-o-Lantern already and now prepare for the third.

"Wow," the three of them stopped working and stared at Lucy when they noticed the girl already there.

"Did you just kill somebody?" Polly joked.

"Definitely, for Samheim sacrifice-she's going to be a black mage after all," Peter supported her.

"_Haha_," Lucy laughed sarcastically and head upstairs. Her mother and her brother never really being helpful in situation like this, she hopes her father is here but even if he is here she can't tell him what happened.

"May I come in?" Susan knocked her room 5 minutes after that.

"Sure," said Lucy. She sits on her bed, just wearing her underwear-the rest of the clothes have been thrown away to the basket on the corner, now she's desperately tried to clean her face.

"Are you okay?" Susan smiled warmly and sat in front of her.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Lucy shot a glare at her. "Sorry, it's just that I don't know how to remove this from my face. Paint remover is clearly not the best option," her gaze soften and she apologized. Susan didn't mean any harm, so why did she have to mad at her too?

"It's okay, I can help you, that is why I brought this," the older girl nodded and showed her make up bag she's been carried.

"Can cosmetic remove it?" Lucy sighed heavily and gave up her mirror and cotton to her bed.

"We'll see," Susan opened the red small bag and pulled out a make up removal bottle. "This is for heavy make up like water proof or something," she took Lucy's previous cotton and mixed the stuff on her hands.

"I'm so glad you're here. I think I have to thank Peter because he's together with you somehow," Lucy mumbled as her face being brushed gently against the half wet cotton.

Susan giggled. "I always want a younger sister myself," she blushed. "Was it Edmund?" she asked softly after that.

Lucy nodded.

"His prank today is kinda bad huh?" the brunette inhaled deeply.

"It's getting worse this past days, I don't even know why," Lucy shrugged.

"Why don't you tell your parents?"

"Well, my mom and dad is kinda believe that I could always stand up for myself, and if not Peter will be there to protect me. But I do believe what my mom and dad believe too, so I don't think I need any of their help right now. But this is now really getting on my nerves, and I don't know what to do since my dad warned me…"

"Have you asked what's wrong with him? Or tell him that he have such a bad attitude?"

"I don't think that's needed."

"Why?"

"Just don't feel like it since I had enough with him already, and every time he bad mouths me I said something horrible back at him."

Susan removed the cotton and smiled. "Sometimes it's better to get to the roots of the problem quickly, be cool and honest. Some people don't know that they're a bad lad, at least someone needs to tell them that without being too subjective."

Lucy somehow feels embarrassed and stabbed by the words. She told the same thing (even though not that exact) to Jill about a month ago.

"I'm sorry," Susan hissed.

"Why?" Lucy chuckled.

"The paint still not removed, looks like we have to find another option," the older girl bit her lips.

"Please, what ever you do, don't involve Peter in this!" Lucy told her before everything's too late.

Lucy went to school very early at the next day, and avoiding Edmund what ever the cost is. Her mother text her when she arrived at school.

_You didn't tell Edmund that you're leaving early today? He came_, seems like Edmund really good at pretending that there's nothing wrong between them. He probably came just to bully her more. He even came to the auditorium, but the committee covered up for Lucy, they told her every time he's coming and hid her. They simply replied _I don't know_ every time Edmund asked one of them about her. But she caught her guard off when recess time comes.

"Oy!" someone yelled as she walked out of class. She didn't know why, but she can felt it somehow that _the someone_ was calling her even though that someone didn't mention her name. She turned and found Edmund leaned to the wall with his arms cross on his chest. They eyes met and he approached her. She held her breath as he walked closer. "You don't want to see me, that's fine. But you just have to tell me yourself instead asking your friends to covered for you," he stopped face to face with her. "You're so in my shit list," he growled and finally walked away.

She froze. She used to hear the second sentences, and the first one is not that simple. But when he said the first, she sensitively sense loneliness and sadness from him. But why he has to be so lonely and sad all of a sudden? She decided that her mind is playing tricks and head on to the canteen. Her mood gets brighter a little because Edmund seems just said that he'll leave her alone for a while.

"I think your body is hot," Polly brows twitched as she put on make up on her daughter.

It's finally Halloween and everybody gets prepared for their costume, make up, trick or treat, and the up coming party. Like Peter said, Lucy dress up as a black mage, she wears a black knee length dress with halter neck and backless and laces accent on the skirt, a pair of black leather boots, a big black wizard pointy hat, and a big black rose (which is Polly's) at the front side of her chest. For her make up, dark blue eye shadow and glitter, blush on, and red lipstick. She tides up her hair into twin pigtails.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled.

"No, not that Hot, but hot-HOT! I think you have a fever," Polly shook her head and searched her worriedly.

"Mom, you exaggerating things again," Lucy stood up from her dresser.

"Honey, I think I know when my daughter is sick," Polly grabbed her arms and stopped her from walking further.

"Please, mom…" Lucy looked into her eyes and pleaded. "I've been expecting this, just let me go. I promise I'll be home before midnight, I'll ask Eustace to walk me. And if my body worsen I'll take my paracetamol," she promised desperately.

Concern reflected clearly in Polly's eyes. "Fine," but she eventually said yes. "Your father will be there, I'll tell him your condition and you'll do exactly what he said, okay?" with one condition though.

"Okay, thanks," Lucy smiled brightly and pulled her mother into a deep hug.

"I love you sweetie," Polly tighten her grip and kissed her daughter's hair.

They finally come down and found Peter and Susan stood in the living room, already prepare. Their costume is Beauty and The Beast from Walt Disney. It fits them perfectly, Susan's hair matched Belle's, she's also very stunning in her golden gown, and Peter's hair matched the human Beast, and his blue suit match his blue eyes and reveal his figure nicely.

"You are the very picture of the Beauty," Lucy complimented Susan.

"Thank you, you look fantastic too," Susan smiled and blushed.

"Isn't that too revealing," Peter looked a bit unapproved about his sister dress.

"It's not, I'm just a good girl for a long time and you're so shock to see me transform," Lucy smirked as she swirled in front of him, her skirt waved.

"Good girl gone bad eh?" Peter still didn't look too happy.

"You're the very picture of a Beast, not in his human form though," Lucy naughtily smiled at him.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed.

His sister laughed. "Forgive me, you're gorgeous," embraced him and kissed his cheek.

After another short chit chat and take a photo, they finally head to the car in front of the town house.

"Lucy, your coat and your broom!" Polly handed her daughter the things she almost forgot. She will stay home and take care the treat.

Peter drives, Susan sat next to him, and Lucy on the back seat with her broom and her pointy hat. The street filled with festival and people with scary different costume.

"Call me if you have no one to walk you home, okay," Peter stopped the car across Lucy's school as he watched his sister from the driver's mirror.

"Def'o," Lucy wears her hat and took her broom. "Bye Susan and my brother, have a great party!" she then jumped out the car.

"Bye Lucy!" Susan chuckled and waved.

"No alcohol! And text me if something is wrong!" Peter yelled, warned her.

"Pete!" Lucy hissed at glared at him. Then she ran inside before any word escape his mouth again.

"She already know that Peter," Susan sighed as she watched her boyfriend still looking at the direction which his sister went away.

"And you are her most defendant huh?" he finally turned at her. "Can I kiss you?" and leaned, just realized how beautiful she was tonight.

"Only after party, you always ruined my lipstick every time we kiss," Susan laughed and pushed his shoulder away.

"Tch, fine," Peter nodded and straighten his back. "Let's get it over then!" he clicked his tongue and drove them away.

Lucy smiled at everybody who smiled and said hi at her. She's now walking through the corridor, heading to her locker, she needs to put off her dark blue cashmere coat.

"Good evening," Eustace surprised her with a very weird accent when she busily entered her combination.

"Count Dracula, what an appearance," Lucy punched his shoulder when she realized who he was. He dyed his blonde hair to black.

"Oh my," Eustace trace every single skin reveal on Lucy's body as she opened her coat. "Madam, you look very tempting tonight, I can't wait to bite your white nape," he walked closer at her and smiled freakishly.

"Sure, let's do that and we'll see what my dad the warlock will do to you," the honey girl laughed as she closed her locker.

"Kidding!" Eustace accent straightly back to normal.

"I was just scaring you, my hocus pocus is enough," she faced him and twirled her index fingers to his face, like she's casting a spell.

"Are you ready to bewitch everyone?" Eustace bowed and offer his arm.

"Def'o," she took his arm and they started walking to the auditorium.

The grand room is full with a lot of dark and bright colors, scary and unique different stuff, and a lot of students in their costume-dancing, chatting, tricking and treating, or apple bobbing.

"I dare you," Eustace said while their watching the girls bowed their upper body down to the water basin and started go wild with their mouth, finding the apples.

"Good evening," Prof. Diggory suddenly approached them from behind.

"Evenin' sir," Eustace turned and chuckled nervously.

"Did I just hear you asked my daughter for apple bobbing?" so the prof heard.

Eustace face turned white.

"Stop teasing him dad," Lucy laughed.

"I wouldn't mind, but you must stay out of water right now. Your mother told me about your condition. Are you alright?" Diggory sighed.

"I'm fine dad, I'll tell you if something goes wrong, okay?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Good. Have fun then, both of you," the professor smiled and walked away. "Oh, need to have you watch her Mr. Scrubb," he stopped midways just to ask Eustace.

"Okay, what is that about?" Eustace brows twitched and he faced his friends after the principal went away.

Lucy took his right palms and putted it on the crook of her neck.

"Oh my," Eustace face is now look terribly worried. "Why did you come? You should just stay home!" he checked her forehead and her neck again.

"I'm here, so stop," Lucy slapped his head with her broom lightly.

"Seriously, decrease your activity or you'll dead of exhaustion," Eustace crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I can't let you out for the bonfires," his face and his tone is serious.

"Fine, I don't feel like going anyway," Lucy nodded.

They went for food after that, strolled in the dance floor, and played some simple game with the others, Eustace finally ended up him self on apple bobbing.

"Pole?" Lucy eyes widen when a corn hair walked pass her.

"Pevensie," Jill stopped and sighed. She doesn't look to happy.

"Wow, you look very pretty," Lucy complimented as she tracing every detail on Jill's Angel costume.

"Thanks, but apparently my boyfriend have a different idea," the corn head grunted.

"What happened? I didn't see him yet," Lucy felt sorry for her.

"He said it's Halloween and I was supposed to look scary, he doesn't know how much effort I did to look pretty tonight, just for him," Jill explained fiercely.

"I think he's exaggerated, I'm sorry," Lucy smiled warmly.

"You have no idea," Jill rolled her eyes tiredly.

"Here," Eustace suddenly stepped between them with apple in his hands.

"So who is this? Your man?" Jill asked as she watched Lucy took the apples.

"No, this is Eustace Scrubb, a friend of mine," Lucy shook her head and smiled. "Eustace this is Jill Pole from 11th grade," she introduced them both.

"Hello," Eustace grinned.

"How cute," Jill smirked and went away.

"That's… odd," said Eustace after. "She's your arch enemy's girl right? Is he dead or something? She's not with him."

Lucy chuckled. "I appreciate your support, but telling jokes about someone dead while their still alive it's just awful."

"I'm sorry, I was just so provoked by him, especially because he's also one of the causes of your sickness right now," Eustace apologized sharply.

"Come," Lucy patted his arms and titled her head to another game.

It's finally bonfire time. Everyone leaved the auditorium and head to the field where they can dance around the fierce light and under the moon. Everyone, except Lucy and her mate.

"You know, you can go out if you want," Lucy sighed as she sat.

"I don't want to," Eustace sat next to her. "Besides, I dance enough with the fire," and smirked.

Lucy chuckled. "Thank you," and thank him softly.

He smiled back, but just before he said anything. _BOOM_! A very big explosion heard from the field, it seems that something serous just blown up.

"What was that?" Lucy covered her ears.

"The sounds came from outside, it still continues," Eustace loosen his gripped on Lucy, right after the thing exploded he pulled her into a big hug-protected her from anything happened. Her pointy hat even dropped to the floor because he practically bumped himself to her.

"Let's check if anybody gets hurt!" Lucy got up, leaved her broom and her hat behind.

"It's probably dangerous, better stays here," Eustace got up too but stays still and held her hand.

"Eustace, my dad is out there!" Lucy yelled in frustration. The thought of someone probably got hurt (especially her father) has summoned her headache again slightly and she sweats even though the room is cold.

Eustace looked extremely confused. "Fine, I'll go look, you stay here! Don't move until I come for you," but he eventually touched her shoulder and get a hold of him self. "Wait until 15 minutes, if no one here's yet, step out side as quick as you can and call for help!" he then ran passed her, his cloak swing wildly behind him.

"Be careful!" Lucy shouted concernedly. Now she's alone. Well, she thought she was.

_CRACK_! Until suddenly she heard another weird sound, this time in the auditorium. A figure was standing at the meals table, it busily ruining everything it can find. She tried to look closely. It wore a ripped jins and tees, there's a cat ears or some kind on it's head. The figure groaned as it's throwing a chair, and she successfully identified who it is.

"What are you doing!" she ran at the figure with her eyes widen.

"Ruining the place," Edmund grinned scarily at her, then continue his work.

"Why?" Lucy has to yell because of the series explosion sound from the outside.

"Obviously because I'm a werewolf and I'm mental. Do you want to join? Don't worry, none will come here, they will be to busy with the fireworks around them," Edmund laughed insanely.

"It was you!" Lucy felt anger covering her. She wondered where Jill is when her boyfriend gets berserk like this. They supposed to be outside, make up and dancing.

"No it's not! It's the punk, I eavesdropped them," Edmund shook his head and breaking everything he found at a table.

"Why don't you tell somebody?" Lucy tried to grab his arms.

"I figured it will gave me the advantage to take out my anger in this place," but he shook it off easily.

"I made this place! Never mind, come on!" Lucy putted her hands in her hips, then grabbed his hands again and dragged him away from the crime scene.

"So, are you going to offer some of your body now or what?" Edmund chuckled evilly when they're outside at the garden hallway, near the parking lot-obviously Lucy will take him to his motorcycle and force him to go home.

"What?" the witch stopped.

"Come on! Everybody's out except you and your rat boyfriend, judging from how you dressed up right now, you both gotta be up for something dirty," Edmund closed the distant between them, he bumped his body to hers and using the advantage of his height to intimidate her.

It worked zero in Lucy. "You have no idea Caspian!" she pushed him angrily. The headache is getting stronger.

"Tell me about it slut!" Edmund approached her fearlessly and laughed devilishly.

"You take that!" Lucy provoked, she roared and pointed him, her hair is now messed up. "Why are you being like this!" the headache gets bad and she tried to calm down. White dots are filling her vision.

"You're the cause! If not because of you Jill still stays with me tonight!" the werewolf fiercely explained.

"What that has to do with me?" Lucy confused, her left hand flew to her head unconsciously.

"Obviously she fed up because I spent my times a lot more with you! And how she jealous and everything so she doesn't trust me now!"

Great, Jill just made Lucy the black sheep.

It's you, it's YOU!" Edmund roared himself out.

_Enough_.

"What is your problem!" for the first time, Lucy yelled as upset as she could. "You're yelling and hurting anyone! Do you have any idea?" she burst out everything while Edmund dropped silence, the lights flickering in her head. "I don't think Jill problem is me… I think the problem is YOU, because you know what? I'm not the one who bad mouths her and said such rude things to her until she fed up and too lazy to tell you about it because she thinks you don't deserve the real explanation!"

Something just pierced Edmund's heart, he doesn't even know what it is, or why he suddenly dropped silence, or why he can't say anything. The reason is actually very simple, he dropped silence because he surprised that a girl like Lucy could shout so manly about her feelings, he can't say anything because he caught of guard and mainly for the same reason why he felt something pierced his heart—because every words that leaves Lucy's mouth is right.

She took his shoulder and stared deeply to his eyes, made him even more stunned. "Edmund, most of everyone you know is HATE you! Do you intent to keep that forever or what? If not, please drop the attitude from now on!" Lucy didn't sound angry anymore, she sounded pity for him, and even half pleaded. It's for the first time she called his nick name as if she knew him through all these years.

It was colder out side, but Edmund Caspian XI's body is now filled with hot air. He gasped when Lucy suddenly released him, covered her mouth, stepped aside, and started throwing up. He just stood there and watched her walked randomly and weakly, until she finally fell her self to the floor, not moving at all.

"Oy, are you okay? Hey, hang on!" he snapped out and ran at her, chills slowly entering him. Is Lucy dead or something? He can't imagine that she was just said all her last words to him and dropped dying. He embraced and checked her. "God, you're burning!" he said after he realized her high body temperature. He lifted her and sat her into a better place. "Stay here," Edmund ordered as he stood, he then turned to leave.

"Like I can move…" Lucy mumbled quietly. She wiped her saliva and the rest of digest food on her mouth, she feels really pity for herself.

"I call for help," Edmund stepped away quickly.

"No one will come," Lucy chuckled half heartedly.

"They'll come for you!" Edmund heard it and stop midway just to tell her.

"Yes, but none will because of you…" Lucy nodded and closed her eyes.

Edmund couldn't believe what she just said. Of course someone will come! He's not that bad! Isn't he?

"I'm busy here!"

"Let your hands off me, I'm serious!"

"A lot needs help and I'll help anyone but you!"

"Leave me alone! My hands full with bucket of water!"

"Move!"

But eventually, nobody wants to help him when he arrived at the field. Everybody busy with the fire works and helping those who injured, and someone just said that she'll help anyone but him. So he froze in the middle of the fire and shrieking field. He still can't believe it so he told himself to prove it until the ten people. Just five person more, he was sure that someone from that 5 will help him!

"Come on! What is your problem? I said I can't!" that's what the 10th men said.

So Edmund gave up. He turned to back to Lucy, he thought to find Diggory or Eustace, but he can't see them anywhere through the chaos and he's afraid that there will no time left to help Lucy.

"Look, no one believed me and come here, like you said," he kneeled as he checked Lucy who leaned at the wall. She still alive and half awake, he was so relief. "But I have my bike with me, so I'll take you to the hospital myself," he titled himself to the end of the hall. His dark blue Ducati is there. "It's going to be a very torching journey for you, but after we arrive you'll be fine. So listen to me carefully, I need you to hold on to me as tight as you can and keep your self as strong as you can when you're on, or we'll both be end up in accident, get it?" he then grabbed Lucy's arm and shook it a bit hard so she conscious enough to hear him.

Lucy blinked and stared blankly to his face, she was so pale and blue, that was scaring him. "Yah…" the girl nodded vaguely.

"Okay, let's go," Edmund exhaled and wore her his jacket. "Careful," he putted his hands around her and gently took her to the motorcycle.

He helped her up and steadied herself at the back seat, after that he set his jacket's hood on her head, and finally threw himself up. Quickly he pulled her as close as they can and helped her hands find her way to hugged his waist. Don't ask what kind of driving style he used on the way to the hospital after that-because it was too extreme.

They finally arrived and he just stopped his bike randomly at the ICU entrance, after that he took Lucy, carried her in bridal style and ran in.

"HELP!" he yelled.

The nurse and even the common people came straightly to his aid. Two of them took Lucy from his hands and putted her on the wheeling bed.

"We lost her," said one of the nurse to the other nurse while their bringing Lucy's bed in ICU hallway.

Edmund shocked and felt his heart just stopped for a brief second. "What do you mean you lost her!" he asked panicky.

"She just fainted," the other nurse explained calmly at him.

_She stood there at the city park, watching a 5 year old girl surrounds with 5 older boys._

"_Where's your brother now?" asked one of the boy mockingly._

"_He'll be here soon!" the poor honey head yelled, she sobbing and shaking in fear._

"_Let's do it before Peter come!" the other boy laughed._

"_Yea~" the other agreed._

"_NO!" the girl cried._

"_Hey!" another boy with dark hair appeared from out of no where. All of them looked at him. "Why don't you pick somebody with your own size?" he said bravely._

"_Like _you_?" the 5 boy grinned, leaved the girl alone, and obviously changed their target._

"_MOM! The bully here mom! Hurry before they run away!" the dark hair boy suddenly started screaming with he's still girlish voice._

"_What!"_

"_Run!"_

_The other 5 panicked and ran as fast as they could._

"_That should do it," the dark hair boy sighed and turned to leave. "What a bunch of cowards."_

"_Thank you!" the girl said clumsily, made him blushed and stopped._

_When he turned at her again to said _you're welcome_ coolly, a zoo truck with a chimp picture on its side drove behind her swiftly. "Monkey," he bewitched, he really like chimp because he thought they're smart._

_The girl suddenly cried again, obviously because she thought that he was referring to her. When he realized and tried to say that she's not the one he was referring to._

"_Girlie!" the girl already shouted and slapped him on the face, then ran, leaved him frozen._

"_Hahaha!" Lucy laughed. That was a very funny few in front of her, just a simple misunderstanding that made them so mad and lost. "Hey," she leaned to talk at the girl who ran straightly to her direction, she will try to defend and support the boy. For a few second she felt something strange, that the girl looked so much like her when she was small._

Unfortunately, everything went blur when they met.

"You awake?" she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

She moaned and opened her eyes. Edmund with his ridiculous ear was the first one she saw clearly. She straightly forgot her dream, but remembered what just happened.

"So, I did it. I kept hold on tightly to you and be strong like I did," she said at him. She lay on her bed, still on the ICU. There's an iv in her right hand, someone already changed her dress with the hospital clothes, and Edmund sat next to her.

"Yeah, you made it," he staring at her with an unknown expression.

"We made it," Lucy corrected him and tried to sit, he helped her. "Are you okay?" she asked carefully when her position has settled.

"Oh, _are you_?" Edmund snickered.

"Headache, nausea," Lucy told him.

"The doctor said you'll be fine. You'll need to rest for few days and take some medicine, but you'll be alright," the boy informed. "You know," he seemed like he wanted to say something. "I knew that no one will ever stand by me with my attitude. Back then I thought and comforted my self, I kept saying to my head that _from those 6 million people in the world, there will be one who'll understand me and stay_. But none stayed, even my parents. Jill not really there even though she said she wants to help me, and everybody gone," he finally explained sadly, even though he tried to hide the gloom on his face. "So I started to get really lonely, and I was so mad to the world to gave me this sharp tongue, and I finally gave up to it, I let it controlled me and my emotion," he admitted darkly and looked up to Lucy.

Lucy nodded lightly, she finally knew his problems. She feels sorry for him and trying her best not to show it.

Feeling he already has the signal to continues, "I don't know since when we started fighting each other, you're my number one enemy and you're the most person I want to use my silver tongue to," he continued. "And after our conversation, before you puked, I ended up slapping my face because I just realized, that from all those people who entered and exited my world, you still keep hanging around me, and you're the first one who brave enough to tell me the truth, and when I thought about it-you was always honest with me," for the first time his eyes looked lighter and happier, Lucy can even sensed a bit of warmth in his voice.

"Oh, I'm glad you finally realized," the girl nodded again. She blushed a little, she never been this close with him even though they're like together forever.

"I never thought I ended up so badly with my mouth, I just knew when I called for help earlier, and no one wanted to come. They hate me, like you said," Edmund chuckled bitterly, his head dropped again.

"Hey," Lucy tried to comfort him, she reached her arm to touch him.

"Do you hate me?" suddenly he looked up to her and she cancelled her movements.

She gave his question a deep thought, because she doesn't want to lie. "No, I don't hate you," she finally knew. "I think I can never hate anyone," and clicked her tongue.

"Even after what I've done to you?" Edmund looked extremely confused, but there's a hope in his tone.

Lucy smiled at him. "Yes Edmund," and nodded surely.

He looked lost. "Why?"

"I don't know. Back then when you yelled at me at the hall I probably almost ended up hating you, but now here I am, saved in the hospital because of you. So I guess you're not that bad, and after your confession I think I finally know what your matter is, and I always believe that anybody deserved for second chance," Lucy shook her head and shrugged. "If you really want to change to a better person, I will gladly help, but only if you let me in," she then said with a bright look on her eyes.

Edmund didn't say a word. He was too overwhelmed by Lucy's kindness. He wondered how could he was so blind and stupid, all this time she always at his side, he repelled her too and hurt her, yet she stays until now.

"Oh, and thank you for brought me here, now I'm better," she thanked him then before she forgot.

He chuckled. "Thank you, Lucy," and sheepishly looked at her. He stayed quiet for a second. "And I'm really sorry," and finally said it. It was the hardest thing he ever did at that time, he never apologize to someone before.

Lucy reached her hand again, and this time really touching his upper arm gently. "It's okay," she smiled softly and mumbled.

Edmund took her hand, squeezed it briefly (made her blush but he didn't notice), and let it go. "Just tell me if you're ready to go, I'll take you home," he yawned lazily.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked as she watched him stretched his body and rubbed his eyes. He probably need some time alone after his huge wake up call.

"No where," Edmund laughed and smiled warmly at her. "I'll be here with you."

**So, what do you think? I think Edmund was very cute when he suddenly dropped silence and listened to all Lucy's words. In the books and the movies he was come to realization after Jadis took him and Aslan talked to him, but here he finally realized himself that Lucy is his redemption. Please tell me what you think. I'll see you at the next chapter! Have a nice day.**


	4. It's not a date! Isn't it…?

**Thanks for all your review, they're lovely. So the new chapter is finally here, and I must say that I was kinda enjoy to write about how Lucy and Edmund spend their time together. Some of you reviewer wish has finally come true in this occasion. So please, enjoy…**

**I own nothing except the plot**

-It's not a date! Isn't it…?-

It is the second week of November, date 11, the autumn almost over, and today is the Remembrance Day.

Lucy Pevensie was in charge to sing the song for the events. She's on her way to school now, alone. Edmund texted her last night, he said to go on without him even though today is Lucy's turns to go with him. She wondered what's wrong.

They've been quite decent friend after Halloween. Edmund took her home and explained everything to Polly-he also told Diggory about the party culprit, Lucy has to stayed in bed for three days because the doctor told her to, and Edmund always visited her after school-brought her homework, he still slipped his tongue sometimes and delivered some hurtful comments to Lucy, but he's getting smarter to deal with it-especially because Lucy scoffed or glared at him when he did, in some occasion she simply told him that he's out of line. They walked to school together at Monday until Wednesday and walked home from Thursday until Saturday, beyond that it's their private time. They never really hang out after school and he never took her on his bike again, but at least their conversation got a lot better.

"Hi," Lucy said as she arrived at class with a brown paper bag in her right hand.

"Hello, can I help you Pevensie?" a girl smiled at her.

"Is Edmund already here?" Lucy asked nervously. It was Edmund class.

"Mmm…" the girl mumbled and looked beyond the honey hair shoulder.

"Why are you looking for me?" Lucy nearly jumped out from her shoes when a heavy voice asked her back from behind.

"You surprised me," she whirled around and found Edmund stood there with pack on his back, clearly he just arrived.

"Oh," he just frowned. He looked hurt and lost, his face paler, his hair messier than usual, and there's a black circle around his eyes-as if he didn't sleep all night.

"Are you alright?" Lucy demanded.

The boy sighed. "Not really," he said as he scratched his hair.

"I'm worried," Lucy crossed her arms and told him honestly.

For a few second, Edmund face gets a bit brighter and he almost smiled. But before he able said something, Lucy's phone beeps.

She pulled the thing out from her blazer and read. _Where are you?_ _The ceremony almost begins, the teacher summoned you to the field as soon as you can_, it's Eustace.

"I'll tell you later," Edmund said, he actually glanced at her phone and read the message. Lucy almost opened her mouth, "After school. After all you'll need to sing and I still need some time to be alone," but he cut it.

"You read it," Lucy snickered, she was surprised but surprisingly not mad. He didn't say anything, his expression was blank. "Here," Lucy handed him the paper bag.

"What is this?" Edmund took it and looked inside.

"Chocolate chips cookies," Lucy replied, she made it for him this morning with Polly assistance because she' afraid that he _is_ probably not okay, she hoped it can brighten his day. "Okay, I'll see you at gate as soon after the bell ring," she nodded in understanding and leaved him.

Edmund froze as he watched her walk away, the paper bag feels heavy in his hand. _Thanks_, then he eventually said that in his heart and go to his class.

"They shall not grow old," Eustace stood on the stage some minutes after that, reading the Ode of Remembrance in front of entire school. His usual voice turned heavier and wiser, his gesture looked swiftly and even coolly. "They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn…"

Edmund stood in the middle of his classmate. Bored and can't wait to get off from there, because he just found out that he doesn't like Eustace Scrubb at all. He glanced at the right side of the stage, where Lucy and the choir stood there.

"At the going down of the sun and in the morning we will remember them," the golden boy finally finished the rest of the Ode and stepped down the stage.

He then replaced by Lucy. She stepped up confidently and looked at the entire school with a warm smile on her face, her arms spread around her body. "Poppy Petals," she said as she started to move them.

"_Old soldiers never die! They simply fade they say…_" and the whole school open their mouth and singing with her.

Lucy and Eustace sat together at the school garden when the school break comes a few hours after the ceremony was over.

"Your mom is definitely the best cook! She will pass her recipe to you, right?" the golden hair boy complimented her mate as he putted another minced pie to his mouth. Lucy brought the pie from home for her lunch and shared it with him.

"Don't worry, it's already passed, you can rest in peace," Lucy shook her head and smiled sweetly.

Eustace looked hesitant for a while. "Let's hit the mall after school," but he finally said it.

Lucy couldn't agree more. "Sure! I want to find some pair of jins too and…!" but a sudden memory stroke her. "I can't," her tone dropped.

"Why?" Eustace hissed.

"I said to Edmund I'll go with him after school," the girl explained. "I'm sorry," and caressed her converse partner arm's softly.

"Did you promise him?" Eustace shrugged, he frowned in irritation.

"No," Lucy recalled it.

"Then cancel it and go with me, it will be more fun, you're just going to be bully if you go with him!" the boy snickered.

"I can't, I think he really needs someone right now. We can go next time, or in weekend, or tomorrow," Lucy shook her head and persuaded him.

Eustace finally gave it up. "He can go with Pole if he really needs someone right now, I thought it was their chores to walk home together today," but not whole. He glared at the grass below their feet.

"You're right," Lucy just realized, her brows twitching. "Where are you going?" she then asked confusedly as she watching him stood.

"Bathroom," Eustace kept walking and wave at her without looking. He's upset and she knows it, but she decided not to console him today.

Sighing she cleaned her lunch box and leaved the garden, went to the bathroom for the rest of the recess to refreshed herself, entered classes and waited until 03.10 pm.

"So, I'm ready," Lucy said as she meeting Edmund at the gate after school. He's on his bike, still look desperate but his eyes lit a little when he saw her. The girl tried not to ask him about Jill, he adores the corn head girl so much and not with her right now, so Lucy guessed that she's probably the source of his matter.

"I need a good distraction right now," Edmund stared blankly. "Do you have any place to suggest?" he finally looked at her.

"What are you wanted to do?" Lucy inquired.

"Somewhere quiet and peaceful, but I can also keep enjoy the surroundings," the dark hair boy replied.

Lucy nodded. "I think I know where," she responded.

The boy wore his black helmet and hand the other one to her. "Hop on!"

Lucy took a deep breath and hopped. She's never on a motorcycle before-she was once but with Peter back then. She's not really conscious when Edmund took her at Halloween, so she forgot how it feels. But now she's on with her full consciousness and not with her brother, with her consciousness she is conscious that Edmund is a good looking fellow with Ducati as his ride-her mother said it's so manly, and right now Lucy thinks that she agrees with her.

"Where to?" Edmund started the engine.

"Lilac Street," Lucy told him.

They finally arrived. The place was the town library, they entered, but not to the books section, to the café. "I don't know that we can study and eat at the same time in the library," Edmund chuckled as he followed Lucy to the table near the windows.

"I like it here-I feel peaceful, I come here every time I need or want to read something, or when I bored. Where are you usually study?" Lucy pulled a seat and sit down.

"My apartment, dad practically built a library for the family study needs," Edmund pulled the one across her. They're sat face to face now.

"He's very kind," Lucy clasping her hands with awe expression on her face.

A waitress came to their table and gave them the menu. "Just call me if you ready to order," she said friendly and leaved them.

"Not that kind, I don't even want to use his last name after I get married," Edmund told Lucy when she's gone.

"Wow, that's some huge decision," Lucy looked surprised.

"I think so. Come on," Edmund lifted his shoulder then took the menu. He gave it a quick read. "There's… chocolate in every menu. Are you trying to get me diabetes?" he said sarcastically after that and raised one of his eyebrows to Lucy.

Lucy turned speechless. "No, I just figured that you love chocolate because you always ordered that flavor in Mrs. And Mr. Beaver doughnut, it can brighten your mood too, so I made you cookies and took you here," she explained with guilt thick in her voice. "I'm sorry. We can move if you want," the girl apologize and putted the menu down.

Edmund nearly smiled. "Nah, that's okay, I was just joking. Let's ordered up," the boy stopped the honey head before she stand. He somehow felt happier after Lucy's explanation.

They finally decided what they're going to eat and called the waitress. The woman noted their order and repeated it, after they're confirmed she asked them to wait about 10-15 minutes and leaved again.

"So, what's wrong?" Lucy finally decided to ask.

Edmund sighed. "Jill and I broke up last night," he told her.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Lucy's eyes bulged out, she was really surprised.

"I walked her to her friend's house yesterday, she said I can come so I did. But she just ignored me the whole time, and when we came home I protested-I'm the one who supposed to be mad, but instead she started yelling at me at the street, mostly about me who's being unfaithful because I hang out with you too," Edmund explained it weakly. Gloom covered his eyes and his voice lack with emotions.

_She knew that's not true_, said Lucy quietly. She knows Jill's true purpose and feels upset towards the girl right now, again and again she made Lucy the black sheep, and how could she still do that after Edmund change to a better person? Lucy was quite proud that this time Edmund didn't loathe his anger or his sadness at her like when Halloween.

"So I apologized-she was kind of surprise, but she still told me to ditched from her sight and went home. When I after her she said that our relationships already over, I was so stun so I let her go. But two hours after that I made some efforts to fix it, I came to her house but she won't come out or open the door, I waited until midnight," Edmund still continued.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry to hear that," Lucy asked concernedly after he stopped. She was thankful that Jill broke him on autumn, not at winter-he could probably catch a cold or something.

Edmund looked hesitant. "So after that I went home, but I couldn't sleep until the morning came," like when he wants to tell something but still doubt it.

"Of course," Lucy nodded, she can't help to smile. Edmund looked really cute like now, like a 5 years old boy that just lost his candy cane.

"The truth is I didn't feel sorry or sad-I felt it a little, but the real reason I couldn't sleep was because somehow I feel a big relief. That made me so confused until I woke up all night to find out what's wrong with me," the dark hair boy finally said it.

Lucy can't help to feel happy about it, because she feels that Edmund doesn't deserve to feels sad in this matter, it's not him it's Jill. "There's probably nothing wrong with you," she tried to comfort him.

"You think so?" Edmund brows twitched.

"Yeah, you're probably just not match with her," Lucy nodded and told him her surmised.

"Hmm," he thought about it and not straightly approved it.

They're drinks and they're food came right after that.

Edmund stopped his engine outside of Lucy's town house. He kept his bike steady as the girl climb down. Lucy then stood next to him, she shivered a little.

"It's getting cold," she said as she rubbing her arms, tried to warmer them.

"It's almost winter," Edmund smiled. For a brief seconds Lucy looked a little adorable in his eyes (she looked so adorable but he wouldn't admitted it yet). "Are you going anywhere in winter break?" he snapped.

"Umm," Lucy thought. "Well, it's still a month away, but I figure I want to help at the hospital-they will need a lot of volunteer in time like that," she decided and told him.

"Do you really have to be that kind?" he snorted. It was so Lucy, he heard it before that she always did voluntary work at some events and helped anyone who in needs.

"I just positioned myself in anyone who needs my help, I figure that I'll be needing help if I were them. I'm sure that someday it will come in handy," that's her explanation. "What will you do?" she asked back.

Edmund break plans already decided at the beginning of this year. "I think I'll go ski with my family and get back here on 23 December," he replied.

"Where will you spend your Christmas?" Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Dunno, my parents have other plans this year, they're going to Toronto, at least they replaced it with New Years Eve party at our place, they said I can make the arrangement-that's pretty cool," his Christmas plans already decided at the beginning of the this years too. "I'll probably end up at my Uncle Frank and Aunt Helen place in Christmas," he told her.

"I see. I hope it will be fun," Lucy gave him her big warm smile.

"Thanks," Edmund smiled back. "Say, do you want to hang out before the break come?" he then asked quickly.

Lucy face looked happier. "Sure," she couldn't agree more. She felt that she finally became friends with him, and her father will not pending their (her, most importantly) graduation.

December's here and it's finally Christmas break-well, almost. Today is the last day of school.

Almost everyone in Lucy's class hugged each other and said their temporary goodbye.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Lucy as she and Eustace walk in the main hallway.

"Yeah, hospital, 10 am," Eustace nodded. They will work together at the hospital, start from tomorrow.

"Lucy!" someone called Lucy.

"Oh mate," Eustace rolled his eyes and groaned. "I'll see you, okay?" he patted her shoulder and walked away.

"Wait, Eustace!" Lucy tried to get him back, but no use.

Edmund stopped next to her. "Good, I don't like him either," he was throwing Eustace back with sinister glance too.

They practically dislike each other. Eustace was so cold to Lucy one day after she went with Edmund, he's friendlier a week after that, but oddly at 12 December he's happier and friendliest like when something nice just happened to him. He still doesn't like Edmund though.

"Actually I was about to ask him to hang with us today," Lucy planted her hands on her hips.

"What! No, no, NO! Bad idea!" Edmund shot and tried to convince her.

Lucy burst out laugh. "I was just joking, you should've looked your face," she covered her mouth to held it back.

"Very funny," Edmund laughed sarcastically.

"What's up? I thought we'll going straight home to get ready?" asked Lucy then.

"We will, I just want to inform you that I wouldn't bring my bike since it's really cold and it's hard to drive it on street. We'll take the train, it's warmer and safer," the dark hair boy explained.

Lucy's brows knitted together. "Sure," he nodded doubly. He's acting strange for her.

"We're going to the movies right?" Edmund asked her again quickly.

"Right. Why?" Lucy confirmed.

"Nothing. I'll see you," Edmund shook his head and leaved her.

Lucy is staring at his back confusedly. "Well, that is weird," she mumbled.

She then heading home. She was so confused with what she will wear. _It's not a date Lucy_, she convinced herself, but still she cracked open her wardrobe when she arrived at her room, stood before the mirror and tried almost all her winter clothes. She really hoped Susan is here, because her mother wouldn't be very helpful. She finally decided that she'll wear her knee length dress with flowery accent and beige color, her skinny blue jins, her dark color women's hooded semi wrap winter jacket with a double button front closure-and two oversized front pockets, and leather boots. She also wears satin beige headband on her hair. The girl put on more make up today, she wears more shimmer on her cheeks, golden eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and orange lipstick, so she'll look fresh even though it's winter outside.

Diggory frowned as he watched his daughter walked down the staircase. "Where are you going child?" he lifted his head from the newspaper he read earlier. He sat at the family room with Peter and Polly who busily watched DIY program, Aslan slept next to Peter.

"Hanging out with mate!" answered Lucy. She stopped at the kitchen table to pour herself a glass of water.

"It's Edmund," Peter informed.

"It's a date!" Polly added.

"Hmm?" Diggory lifted one of his brows.

Lucy drinks calmly. "It's Edmund but it's not a date, we're just hanging out as friends," she then sighed and putted down the glass.

"It's good," Diggory sounded astonished.

"So, are you still going to pending our graduation?" Lucy smiled at him and checked inside her brown leather bag, make sure nothing left behind.

"That is still depends," her father smirked.

"Come on dad," Lucy joined them and sat on his lap sweetly.

"Pretty," her dad kissed her hair. "If I'm not mistaken it's his birthday today," and told her.

"Wait, what?" Lucy straightens her back and looked at him in disbelief.

"It is?" Peter also looked up from his couch to both of them.

"Oh my! See Lucy, he didn't celebrate it just to be with you!" Polly just assumed everything like usual.

"No it's not. You're just joking, right dad?" Lucy shook her head, refused to agree.

"Why would I? Do you want me to call his parents and make sure?" Diggory pursed his lips.

Lucy felt that she was just strike by a lightning bolt. "What am I suppose to do?" she froze.

"He didn't tell you?" Peter made sure.

"No," Lucy looked at her brother and replied.

"Then he probably wants to find out if you really care about him," Peter lifted his shoulder and back relaxed on his couch.

"If I know his birthday date that makes me care about him?" Lucy's brows are twitching.

"Duh, Yeah," Peter glanced at her with unbelievable look on his face. He then watched back the program.

Polly leaved the program fully and faced the father and daughter. "You should buy him a present, give it to him when your date over, and sing him a happy birthday! As a boy, what do you think Peter?" she suggested.

"That will be splendid," Peter responded lazily.

"Diggory dear?" Polly glanced at her husband.

"Like Peter said," Diggory read back the newspaper.

"What am I supposed to buy him?" Lucy extremely confused right now. If it's really like Peter's said, as Edmund's friend she wants to show him that he cares about him. But the boy will be here in 5 minutes, and he never late before.

"Do you know his interest? His favorite? Or something he wants?" Peter sighed heavily.

"Well, I know he joined basketball team, he loves chocolate and coffee, and… I don't know anymore," Lucy voice was just getting smaller and smaller.

"We have an emergency, huh?" Polly crossed her arms.

"He likes to read books, especially The Last Odyssey by Homer, the last version just came out last month," Diggory is the most helpful in a time like this.

"But it's very expensive, I saw the price at the bookstore," Lucy protested.

"Yeah, and you can buy it as long as you have the money," Diggory caressed his daughter hair and smiled innocently.

"You're not helping dad," Lucy grunted.

"Stop teasing her," her mother defended her.

"Come on sissy, dig deeper, there's gotta be something," Peter lost his patience and fully leaved the TV.

Lucy looked up, trying to remember hardly. "He'll go ski with his family during the break until 23," she told them.

"That's it! Mom?" Peter shouted in victory then looked at their mother.

"A pair of new glove will be nice. Don't you think so darling?" their mother looked at their father.

"Sure," Diggory nodded.

"Okay, a glove, a cake, and a happy birthday song?" Polly concluded the whole item that Lucy will need.

"And love," Peter added teasingly.

"Shut up!" Lucy glared at him but eventually laughed after that.

"Oh, and honey, you might want to invite him to our Christmas dinner," Diggory told her.

"Why? He told me he'll go to his uncle and aunt house," the situation is not getting better for Lucy-or it's probably quite the contrary, she just haven't notice it yet.

"I was told by his father that he wouldn't spend the eve with them, and the thing with his uncle and aunt are still just a plan, beside, they dislike him like you did," her father explained softly.

_Ding_! Their door bell rings. Aslan woke and barked.

"He's here!" Polly squealed.

"Who's going to take Lucy to him?" Peter stood and looked confuse.

"Stop exaggerating things," Lucy rolled her eyes and jumped down from Diggory's lap.

"I will, come on honey," Diggory stood up too and embraced her. Aslan jumped from the couch and followed them.

"Have a nice date!" said Polly.

"Bring something for us," of course Peter said something too.

"Hello sir, how are you?" Edmund smiled to Diggory after the front door opened.

"Fine, thank you, and you?" Diggory smiled back.

"Never better," Edmund replied confidently. He then glanced to Lucy, and stunned for a while. "Are you ready?" he quickly snapped out of it.

"Yes," Lucy smiled warmly at him. "I'll see you later dad," she then tip toed to kissed her father cheek. And then she and Edmund leaved the porch.

"Okay, have fun both of you. Take care of her," Diggory told them both then specifically told Edmund.

The boy nodded. "I will sir. Good bye, have a nice holiday with your family," and said nicely.

Diggory just getting to like him more. "You too young man!" he laughed happily and waved.

Aslan barking at them, he was like tell them something too but in a dog language.

"Bye Aslan!" Lucy waved at the goldie.

"Nice dog," Edmund said. "So, is he still will pend our graduation?" he asked when they completely leaved Lucy's house.

"I don't know. He said it depends," Lucy shrugged.

"So you asked him too?" Edmund chuckled and sounded satisfy.

"Of course," Lucy laughed and looked at him. She was frozen for a while, she knows he always is good looking, but today he looked handsome. He wore a flannel shirt, brown sweater vest, brown blazer, light blue jins, and sneakers-like usual. Over all he looked tidier and nicer. "So, when will you leave with your parents?" Lucy tried to get her minds of from him.

They're just probably stunned with the other appearance outside their school uniform. They never really pay attention how the other nice looking before. But they're still too shy to pay the other compliment.

"Tomorrow morning," Edmund told her.

After that they went to subway and took the train. Talked about different things, made fun to a zebra draw on the wall, and bought two chocolate bars from the trolley lady. Edmund joked about Lucy's bag and Lucy just let him be for once, it's his birthday today after all (the truth is, Edmund wanted to compliment her bag but putted his words in a wrong way).

The mall looked quite full, probably with the same people who have same reason with them-hang out before separate during the break.

"What do you want to watch?" they stood in front of the posters line.

"Anything is fine," Lucy said, since it's his birthday today.

Edmund shook his head. "No, we decide it together," he declined her statement.

"Fine, how about…" Lucy nodded and trailing the posters one by one. "Sanctuary?" she asked.

Edmund frowned. "What is it about?" and took a closer look at the poster. It doesn't look very interesting for him, actually he decided that it's not interesting at all, and he was surprise that Lucy found it interesting.

"I don't know, that's why I want to find out," Lucy lifted her shoulder.

Edmund brows knitted together as if he was thinking hard right now. "Do you mind if we watch National Treasure 3?" he asked carefully and looked hopefully at the other poster.

Lucy can't help but smile. "Actually I was thinking about that too," she told him innocently and bounced to order the tickets, mildly amused.

"So why did you choose the other?" Edmund stared at her confusedly and tailed.

"Teasing you," his friends replied mockingly.

Just before Edmund open his mouth to say anything back to her.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" the lady behind the desk asked them both.

The boy held the laugh while Lucy did the contrary. "Yah, studio 4, two tickets please," he embraced and covered her mouth jokingly. Lucy giggles tickling the back of his palms. She struggled to let go and he released her when he have to hand the lady the money. "It's on me," he putted away Lucy's hand when she's about to pay one of the tickets.

"It's alright," she shook her head and declined.

"Really," Edmund looked at her seriously, nearly stopped her heart. "Because you're the one who'll buy the popcorn," the boy grinned.

"Deal," Lucy snickered and punched his arm. Edmund smiled proudly, he teased her back successfully.

The movies started in 7 minutes, so they bought the popcorn (two tastes, sweet and salty, Lucy paid for them) and the drinks (one ice tea and the other is ice chocolate, Edmund paid for them). Then they find two seats and guessed the content of the yet seeing movie from the posters line until the studio opened.

The opening of the movie was so thrilling. Sometimes they shared their opinion with small voice, laughed together with the other audience, held their breath when the actors in danger or there's something magnificent, and gasped when something shocking happenings. Edmund and Lucy's hand touched sometimes, and Lucy always be the first who pulled hers away-mainly because she still has pride as a girl and because every time they're touched she felt her heart leaping.

"I have to go," she whispered at the middle of the movie.

"Do you want me to come?" Edmund whispered back concernedly.

"I'll be fine, it'll only take a minute," Lucy shook her head and stood.

Edmund could only nod and watched her back disappear in the middle of the dark studio.

It's not a 100% lied, find and buy his present is impossible in a minute, but Lucy will try to make it as quick as she can. Before they head to the cinema they passed some clothes store, and she thinks she knows exactly which store she will going to enter.

"You're taking so long, you just missed the action. Where did you go anyway?" Edmund whispered harshly when Lucy came and sat again next to him. He somehow felt a bit disappointment because she didn't watch some scene with him.

"Ladies room. I know, I'm sorry about it too," Lucy apologized.

"Sssh!" someone next to her hissed.

She mumbled _sorry_ and watched the movie again with her friends who still doesn't look to happy right now.

"The movie is very interesting!" the honey head said with enthusiasm when the movie finally over and they strolling out from the studio.

"I know! I told you we made the right choice," Edmund said proudly and cockily.

"Yes, Edmund," Lucy smirked. "Aw!" but then she tripped and fell to the floor. They're the last persons who leaved the studio, so she was lucky that there's no one behind them.

Edmund turned at her. "Are you alright?" and asked worriedly, but he also wanted to laugh when he saw the cute expression on her face.

"Yes," she grunted but still not standing up.

Edmund scoffed and offer his right hand to her. She grabbed him and he pulled her up. Then he stepped on the bulge of the carpet so no one will stumble there ever again, still holding hands with Lucy. He then took her to the front door of the cinema. The girl is too shy and too froze to tell him that they're still walking hand in hand, she just followed him in silent.

"You awfully quiet," Edmund asked confusedly. "Are you hurt?" he then looked at her.

Lucy really hoped her face doesn't look red or anything that indicates her feelings right now. "Kind of…" she smiled nervously and tried to swing her palm on his lightly, so he'll notice.

Well, he notices. He looked down to their intertwined hands and let it go softly, tried to hide how shy he is right now.

He scoffed. "Come," and smiled at her clumsily, then walked first.

That was just cute.

"Wait!" Lucy followed him.

They had lunch after that. And after the lunch they stroll at stores that catching their eyes.

"You like The Beatles?" Edmund asked when they're in the music shop at the first floor. He wandered what kind of music Lucy likes when he listened to the newest top 40 chart, and when he turned to find her, he found her standing before a CDs rack.

"Yeah, I think they're rad," Lucy nodded and smiled with enthusiasm.

Edmund shrugged. "Well, they're still," he putted his hands in his jins pocket.

Lucy took another CD and read behind the covers. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked curiously without looking at him.

Edmund smiled, he was glad he finally have something to talk with her. "I rate books more," the dark haired boy said.

"Oh~ is that's why you rarely smile?" Lucy putted the CD and looked at him teasingly.

"Well, that's and other reason," Edmund lifted his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me about it," Lucy lean to the wall next to her, gave Edmund a clear sight to the scenery outside the glass windows.

Edmund was about to explain. "Hold on," when something caught his eyes from outside.

"What?" Lucy looked at the direction he looked.

There's a café across from the Music Store. From all people who sat on its porch, a girl with corn head and a boy with golden hair caught her eyes. Their hands holding on the table, they're eating, talking, and laughing together. It was Jill and Eustace. And just after Lucy realized who they were, they were kissed. She was dumbfounded.

When she turned to look at Edmund, the boy is not there anymore, he already ran to the exit. "Edmund! Edmund don't!" she yelled panicky and chased him.

Jill and Eustace don't know what is going to happen to them after that. They're enjoying the meal, the situation of the café, and each other company. When suddenly somebody grabbed Eustace shirt collar and pulled the boy on his feet.

"Having fun eh!" Edmund growled. He glared at Eustace face and looked extremely angry.

Jill gasped in surprise and so does the other guess. She covered her mouth.

"What are you doing lad?" Eustace glared back. Edmund landed his knuckle on his face and jerking him until he fell to the wooden floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy bumped herself to Edmund just before he sit on Eustace and start punching him.

"Stop Edmund!" Jill stood and yelled at her ex-boyfriend.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" Edmund pointed at her and accused angrily, still with Lucy clutching on his other arms.

"What? No!" Jill denied.

She's beautiful but today she is more beautiful, and Eustace looked nice too (except for his face right now, and his shirt collar). Lucy realized that they're in a middle of a date right now. Well, she even already saw them kissed.

"You know that today is my-" Edmund still furiously shouted at her, but he's not finishing the sentence. "And you, just when I thought you and Lucy-!" he then looked at Eustace, not finishing his sentence too. He doesn't look angry anymore, he look hurt.

"Let me go," he then said and stared coldly to Lucy.

The girl let him go slowly, she's afraid of him, and he bet that Jill and Eustace are more afraid than her right now.

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't intent to do something like you're thinking right now! It's also passed a month already!" Jill tried to apologize. Then a realization came to her mind. "Why am I explaining this! Grow up already!" she also yelled angrily to him.

Edmund face looked really scary, his expression looked dark. He didn't say anything though, he just leaved after that. Leaving the three of them, including Lucy.

"Eustace, Pole, What the hell!" Lucy snapped out of it and scolded her best mate and her junior.

"What!" Jill yelled angrily at her too. He kneeled next to Eustace. "Are you alright?" and helped him back on his knees.

"Lucy…" Eustace looked at Lucy with sorry in his eyes. His nose is bleeding.

"Forget it!" Lucy shouted at both of them and leaved them be, plus she saw the security has finally came to their location.

He tried to call Edmund after that. She was so glad when he pick up. "Where are you?" she asked as soft as she can. He didn't reply. "Edmund!" so she has to yelled.

There's a sighed from the other line. "Look, I really don't want to see any of you right now…" then Edmund despair voice.

Lucy took a deep breath. She looked up, it's almost twilight. "Let me in…" she said slowly. "Please, let me help you…" and begged.

It's like forever until Edmund sorrowful answer was finally come. "I'm at the park."

"I'll be there soon," Lucy told him with relief in her voice and turned off the phone.

Edmund just sits there at the park bench, in the middle of the snow field, his breath draw a smoke as he watching people plays snowballs fight. "Happy birthday to you…" He suddenly heard someone sing from behind him. He turned to find Lucy already there. "Happy birthday dear Edmund…" singing him a happy birthday with her gentle voice. There's a cupcake with one lit blue candle on her hands.

He was stun. "Oh my God," that's the only sentence that leaved his mouth after Lucy stopped singing.

"What? It's not your birthday?" Lucy quickly overwhelmed by panic.

Edmund snapped out of it. "No, it is. But, how did you know?" he chuckled softly, his eyes getting brighter.

"I just did," Lucy looked anywhere but his face, she can't just tell him that her father told her. "Here, make a wish," she sat next to him and lured the cupcake to his face, expecting him to blow up the candle. He blows it then. "I hope it will come true," Lucy smiled warmly as she handing him the cupcake and his present from her bag, it wrapped with silver paper and an elegant dark blue ribbon.

Edmund received all of them. "Thanks," he really said it whole heartedly.

Lucy looked worry. "Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

"I was just so upset and feel tricked because today is my birthday, and because _something_. I guess I'll be the one who have to apologize to them later," Edmund shook his head ad forced a smile. He's not looking at her though, and started eating his cupcake without offering it to her-well, it was his to begin with, and he always eats every time he's in bad mood.

"If that'll make you feel better," Lucy caressing his arm doubly, hoping she made the right move.

Edmund finally looked at her. "I feel better already," and really smiled, made her blush slightly. "What is this?" the boy then looked at his present amusedly.

"Um, Something," Lucy mumbled.

"Can I open it?" he asked her gleefully.

"Sure," Lucy nodded. He ripped the paper carefully, and he smiled when he found the card with _Happy Birthday Silver Tongue!_ written in it. "To keep you warm during the break," Lucy said when he finally took the dark blue glove. The design was simple, but it's elegant, it's comfortable to wear and the fabric will keep you warm too.

He wore them, and then looked at her. "Thank you, Lucy. Really," this is his best birthday present this year.

The girl nodded and smiled. "So, I was wondering if you want to spend your Christmas with me?" she then asked before she forgot. "Not with me actually, with my house-with my family and dinner," she tried to rephrase it but it's an utter failure.

He laughed. "Sure, that will be great," and nodded cheerfully. "I'll probably sleep my self at 24 but I'll be fine at 25."

"We can meet at morning, in church?" Lucy added.

"I'll be there," Edmund clapped his hands. "Would you promise me something?" he then asked rather shy, he even blush a little.

"Depends," Lucy smirked.

"Well, aren't you really like your father?" he snorted in response. "Promise me that you'll keep in touch with me everyday during the break. We can probably online in messenger and webcamming-something like that?" and finally said the idea.

A bright smiled appeared on Lucy's face. "Yeah, I was about to suggest the same idea," she agreed with enthusiasm.

"Why?" Edmund frowned.

"I don't know, I figure that it will be lonely if you're not around. I just realized," Lucy admitted.

"Really? I'm not!" Edmund shook his head and said mockingly.

Lucy gasped in disbelief and planted her hands on her hips. "Oh, come here you!" she then reached to grab him but he already released series of laughter and ran away from her.

They chasing each other after that and played snow ball fight. For the first time, Edmund let himself lost to someone, he let Lucy bombarded him with the snow.

It was after twilight when he finally walked her home.

It's almost midnight, but Peter Pevensie still sat at the family room with Aslan and a bucket full of homemade popcorn while the others in the house already fast asleep. They're watching The Lord of The Rings when suddenly…

"Pete…" his sister suddenly joined them.

He and Aslan looked up to her. She was already in her PJ and she looked lost. "Yes Lucy? What is it? Are you alright? Are you having Nightmare?" he made room for her on their couch.

"No, it's not," Lucy said gloomily as she squeezed next to him.

"Come here," Peter opened his arms and she clung herself to him, snuggled to his chest, looking for warmth and expectation. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he putted his arms around her. She was really quiet at dinner, and all of them worried about her-they assumed that something probably went wrong with her date. Polly indented to asked her about the problems, but Peter stopped her, he was sure that Lucy will talk when she's ready. He is right.

Aslan yawned, let them be, and watched the movie back.

"Pete," Lucy sounded unsure. Peter encouraged her by kissed her hair. "I think I like him…" he succeeded.

"Edmund?" the brother made sure he didn't think the wrong person.

"Yes. I mean I fell for him. Is that bad?" Lucy looked up to him pleadingly.

"Well, is it?" Peter chuckled and caressing her back.

"I don't know, I really don't know," his sister shook her head clumsily.

He smiled to himself. "It's amazing how people can be enemies forever and then fall in love in a blink of an eye, right?" and told her.

"I guess," Lucy smiled too and shrugged.

"Do you want him to like you back?" her brother asked carefully.

"Not really, because I just realized how I feel after we hang out today. Isn't it too soon to expect something like that?" she looked lost again.

"You know what?" her brother touched her nose.

"What?" expectation lit in Lucy's eyes.

"From my observation I think he already like you too," Peter presented her with his widest smile today.

How Lucy glad she have Peter as her brother. Her laughter sounds happier and she snuggled onto his chest again.

**Personally I really like Peter in this chapter, he was like the best brother for Lucy. By the way I'm sorry if it last lively because I was very tired when I post this one, I'll fix it later. That is why please tell me how it is and I'll see you at my next chapter! Have a nice weekend!**


End file.
